A Cat Story !
by Kawai Mokusai
Summary: CH3 INEDIT! Draco Malfoy aime deux choses : son chat et avoir la paix. Mais à choisir, il préfère son chat. C'est tout de même bien arrangeant pour le félin car tout le monde sait bien que les chats ne font aucun cas de la tranquillité de leurs maîtres !
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_ : A Cat Story !

_**Auteur**_ : Kawai Mokusai

_**Pairing**_ : HP/DM

_**Rating**_ : T, la vie de Harry Potter n'ayant jamais été douce, dans le canon comme dans les fictions. Ma fic ne fait pas exception même s'il ne faut pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de très graphique.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Quand bien même je serais le clone de JK Rolllings, je n'aurais en ma possession ni son œuvre si son compte en banque … Pas de bol !

_**Résumé**_ : Draco Malfoy aime deux choses : son chat et avoir la paix. Mais à choisir, il préfère son chat. C'est tout de même bien arrangeant pour le félin car tout le monde sait bien que les chats ne prennent jamais en considération la tranquillité de leurs maîtres lorsqu'ils échafaudent leurs plans diaboliques...

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Voilà ma version revue et corrigée du chapitre 1 de A cat story. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par review. Cela me fera plaisir et ne pourra que m'encourager dans mon effort pour reprendre et finir mes fanfictions (cf mon profil). Un énorme MERCI à ma fabuleuse béta MEZ sans qui rien n'aurait été possible (et qui m'a foutue un bon coup de pied là où il fallait pour que je m'y remette )

Bonne lecture !

_**A cat story !**_

_**Première partie **_

Le salon était clair et chaleureux, les teintes chaudes et l'atmosphère même empestait le griffondor. Draco était assis sur un sofa de bonne facture mais dont la couleur rouge lui donnait la nausée. Assit en face de lui se trouvait un chat, SON chat. Celui-ci le fixait froidement dans les yeux sans une once de remords. La sale bête ! Il était fatigué et énervé. S'il avait su que cette journée serait aussi catastrophique, il serait resté bien au chaud sous sa couette à profiter des joies de la non productivité. Maudits soient les chats et les Potter.

**_µµµµµ_**

La journée avait débuté par un réveil difficile qui n'avait été motivé que par un seul et unique fait : un PDG s'abstenant de pointer aux réunions du conseil d'administration perd toute crédibilité. Ceux qui pensaient que la vie d'homme d'affaires était une sinécure, avaient tout faux ! Il y avait ces maudites assemblées générales ! Le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy et extrêmement riche n'y changeait rien, les réunions le rattrapaient toujours. Il avait donc passé la matinée à regarder des pains enfarinés se plier en quatre devant lui. Peur de se faire licencier ? Ambition et augmentation en vue ?… Allez savoir ? Il n'en avait cure, du moment qu'ils faisaient tourner la boite pour lui. Oui il n'avait pas besoin de se retrousser les manches pour gagner sa vie et il en était fier ! Les autres n'avaient pas cette chance ? Et ça le concernait parce que… ? Il avait assez donné de sa personne pour sauvegarder son héritage des griffes de Voldemort, il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter.

Après être resté héroïquement éveillé jusqu'à la fin et avoir planifié la prochaine réunion du conseil, il rentra chez lui faire une bonne sieste. Eh bien oui, c'était fatigant les réunions de 2h ! Mais une fois arrivé, son programme avait changé. Un homme se trouvait lové sur son canapé, nu, et selon le propriétaire des lieux, complètement ridicule. Il s'agissait du dernier homme en date que sa mère lui avait présenté dans l'espoir qu'il se range et il va sans dire que cela avait été, une fois de plus, un échec des plus pathétiques. Néanmoins le jeune homme semblait ne pas avoir compris ce petit fait insignifiant et s'accrochait comme une moule à son rocher. Selon lui, le fait qu'il ne s'entende pas avec le chat de son '_amouuuur'_ était le seul obstacle à leur '_happily ever after'._

Draco, lui, n'avait jamais pu supporter l'espèce de copie de Gilderoy Lockart qu'était ce _poufsouffle_ et il se demandait si on pardonnerait à un ancien héros de guerre un petit _Avada Kedavra_ antidaté. Le fait de le trouver sur son canapé nu comme un ver n'avait évidement pas eu l'effet escompté par le bellâtre. L'avoir accueilli par un « Chéri ! Je me suis débarrassé de ton chat ! Plus rien ne se mettra plus jamais entre nous, mon amouuuur ! » tonitruant n'avait sans doutes pas été l'entrée en matière la plus intelligente ...

Draco tenait énormément à son chat. C'était un angora magique, tigré beige et gris extrêmement rare que lui avait offert par son parrain et père de substitution Severus Snape. C'était un chat d'une intelligence certaine et il était tout pour le jeune homme dont il meublait la solitude. Aussi le serpentard était il entré dans une rage folle. Quand il finit par comprendre que l'abruti ne l'avait pas tué mais simplement déposé à la SPAM (société protectrice des animaux magiques), il avait eu pour la première fois de sa vie une pensée de reconnaissance pour Hermione Granger qui en était la fondatrice.

Il avait transplané immédiatement à la SPAM et avait couru de l'accueil au pavillon des félins sans un regard pour le personnel horrifié_._ Arrivé dans ledit pavillon il avait raconté son histoire rocambolesque (lui-même voulait bien l'admettre tant qu'on lui rendait son chat) à une employée qui bien que désolée pour lui, n'avait pu que lui donner le nom du nouveau propriétaire de la boule de poil. Celui-ci avait été adopté presque aussi tôt donc la requête de Draco allait être placée au bon vouloir de la « famille d'adoption » car désormais le tigre miniature leur appartenait légalement. Cela n'aurait posé aucun problème à l'actuel chef de famille des Malfoy si ladite famille d'adoption n'avait été celle d' Harry Potter…

En effet, bien que Draco ait été un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la guerre, l'antipathie que les deux jeunes hommes se vouaient n'avait pas changée : ils se respectaient, tout au plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fin de la guerre, à l'enterrement de Ginny Weasley… non Ginny Potter … le survivant l'avait épousée après tout. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ancien rival avait bien pu devenir et il aurait largement préféré ne pas avoir à le découvrir. D'autant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que lui pour ne pas être impressionné par le nom des Malfoy et s'il voulait récupérer son chat il allait devoir faire preuve de diplomatie …

Une fois devant la porte du manoir Potter, il avait sonné et s'était retrouvé comme un idiot à débiter son histoire à son ex-rival qui étonnamment n'avait pas ri. Au contraire, il avait semblé partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires que Draco ne s'expliquait pas. Comment Potter pourrait-il être à la fois soulagé et contrarié par le fait qu'un Malfoy veuille lui prendre son nouveau chat ? Mais l'attention de Draco fut attirée par l'intervention d'une tierce personne.

"Papa tu ne vas pas le laisser prendre mon chat ! Tu avais promis ! Papa, tu avais dit que je pourrais garder le cadeau de Tatie Hermione … "

Potter avait une petite fille ? Draco, plus que surpris, entreprit un rapide calcul. La gosse semblait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, la guerre était finie depuis 6 ans, ce devait être l'enfant de Ginny … Elle n'avait donc pas laissé le survivant seul après tout. Enfin ce n'était pas son problème ! Par contre, le fait que Potter n'ait visiblement cédé qu'à contrecœur pour le chat jouait plutôt en sa faveur ! Tatie Hermione, hein ? Un cadeau empoisonné sûrement... Le jeune père allait sans doute sauter sur l'occasion pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait souri à cette idée et l'avait regretté aussitôt. Malheureusement pour ses affaires, Potter les avait grillés lui et son sourire victorieux de serpentard malicieux…

" Malfoy, je compatis, je t'assure, mais tu vois, ce chat est le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma fille de la part de sa marraine. Je ne saurais en aucun cas la départir d'une chose aussi précieuse sans son accord. Donc si tu veux récupérer ton chat, tu vas devoir t'entendre avec elle. Sinon, je suis désolé mais tu ne l'auras pas. On fera comme elle voudra."

La voix de Potter avait eu quelque chose de jouissif qui ne plut définitivement pas à Draco. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage. Il avait raison, le gryffondor voulait se débarrasser du chat, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissé régler ça avec la gamine. Il allait récupérer son chat en un rien de temps, il suffirait d'employer les bonnes vieilles méthodes : charmer et acheter le bambin ! De plus, si la rouquine tenait autre chose de sa mère que ses mèches rousses, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Les Weasley étaient si facilement manipulables ! Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la petite.

"Salut ma princesse ! Moi c'est Draco et comm…"

"Mon nom à moi c'est May et je suis pas ta princesse ! "

Finalement peut-être que Potter avait tout de même transmis quelques uns de ses gènes à sa fille. Le dialogue commençait bien ! Mais Draco ne se départirai pas de son calme ! Le charme n'avait pas marché? Il allait juste devoir lui faire une proposition qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser ! Tant pis pour Potter si le résultat ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait qu'à lui rendre son chat tout de suite.

"D'accord... May … Tu sais que Xeres n'est pas très intéressant comme chat ? Je le connais bien, il est paresseux, pas câlin pour deux sous et en plus il n'a pas de pouvoirs spéciaux. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : je t'offre l'animal de tes rêves et en échange, je récupère Xeres. Qu'en penses-tu ? "

"Basile ! "

"Tu veux un _Basile _? C'est quoi ? Un animal moldu ? " Il tenta de se tourner vers un Potter hilare pour en avoir la confirmation quand la petite le reprit tout de suite.

"Basile, il s'appelle Basile ! Pas Xeres ! Et c'est mon chat ! J'en veux pas d'autre, c'est lui que j'ai choisi ! Et tu m'achèteras pas !"

La petite May serra le chat dans ses bras et son visage prit l'expression la plus déterminée que Draco ait jamais vue ! Bon le mini pouce avait vu clair dans son jeu ! La honte... Mais il était un Malfoy que diable, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il allait la prendre par les sentiments !

"Ecoute May, ce chat est mon seul ami. Je l'aime énormément et je serais vraiment très malheureux si je le perdais. Je sais que tu es une grande fille qui ne veut pas faire du mal aux autres … et puis pense à Xer…à Basile ! Il va se sentir perdu sans moi et moi sans lui, je serai inconsolable. Tu ne veux pas ça, dit ? " Finit un Draco presque en pleurs avec des petits trémolos dans la voix.

"Et toi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Je vais être super triste si tu me reprends Basile ! En plus tu l'as abandonné !"

"Comment ça j'ai abandonné mon chat ?" s'écria-t-il outré.

"Bah oui ! Sinon pourquoi il était à la SPAM ? Hein ?"

Bon, c'était clair, il détestait cette gamine ! Et son père avec ! Il avait compris à cet instant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec la petite fille. Il s'était fait roulé, Potter ne l'avait laissé se débrouiller avec sa gamine que pour le voir galérer et s'humilier, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il allait se venger. Il se mis à pleurer silencieusement et fit mine de dire adieu à son chat. La petite May qui culpabilisait, l'arrêta.

"Si tu es vraiment si triste que ça … Tu peux venir le voir quand tu te sens vraiment tout seul …"

"Et je pourrai rester jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux ?" Demanda Draco avant que Potter n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

"Oui tu peux …"

Draco se releva et regarda d'un air goguenard le propriétaire des lieux.

"Bon alors je vais m'installer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Potter ?"

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça Malfoy ! Tu ne resteras pas ici une minute de plus !"

"Mais tu as bien dit tout à l'heure que l'on ferait comme ta fille voulait, non ? Et bien elle m'a invité et je me sens d'humeur à accepter cette invitation. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans mon chat Potter !"

" T'es qu'un méchant ! " S'écria May indignée et fort fâchée de s'être faite avoir.

Ils savaient tous les deux que le serpentard avait gagné la partie et Draco s'installa chez eux dans la demie heure. Mais aucun des protagonistes n'était réellement satisfait par le tour qu'avaient pris les évènements. Draco voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Potter, mais passer les jours qui allaient suivre chez le gryffondor allait être une vraie torture. Au moins le manoir était grand. Et il allait récupérer son chat ! Il les aurait à l'usure. Il décida d'ailleurs de commencer un nouveau jeu le soir-même : dégoûter May Potter de _son Basile_ !

Tout d'abord, il essayerait d'accaparer l'attention de Xeres, afin de bien montrer à tous à qui ce chat appartenait. Ensuite il tournerait en dérision la nourriture que la petite fille lui donnerait et finalement tenterait de l'avoir avec lui pour la nuit. Malheureusement pour le dernier des Malfoy, ce maudit chat fit tout pour réduire son merveilleux plan de bataille en charpie. Tout d'abord, Xeres ne lui prêta aucune attention de toute la soirée, préférant jouer avec la peste. Puis quand Draco insinua qu'il préférait le saumon fumé au yaourt, le chat décida de finir toute la substance crémeuse et snoba le poisson. Et enfin, lorsqu'il l'appela en même temps que la peste pour aller dormir, _son_ chat le fixa droit dans les yeux … avant de prendre la direction opposée.

_**µµµµµ**_

Draco Malfoy se retrouvait donc assis sur le sofa des Potter, droit comme la justice, face à son chat… Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le mammifère miaulant aurait déjà péri une bonne centaine de fois dans d'atroces souffrances.

"Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai laissé seul aux prises avec l'autre débile ? Si ça peut te réconforter, je l'ai laissé ligoté et nu en plein Londres moldu pour ce qu'il t'a fait …"

Xeres se redressa et vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître avant de sauter sur ses genoux et de s'y installer.

"Tu l'aimes tant que ça la petite Potter ?"

Xeres le regarda de manière fourbe et conspiratrice avant de se mettre à ronronner à plein régime, comme si de rien n'était. Draco savait pertinemment que l'une des capacités magiques de son chat était d'apporter du réconfort à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ce n'était pas pour rien que lui-même l'aimait tellement. On pouvait très bien être un Malfoy plein aux as et manquer d'affection, l'argent n'avait jamais fait le bonheur à ce qu'il sache. Malheureusement, il savait aussi que tant que son chat n'avait pas achevé la « mission » qu'il s'était assignée avec la petite May, il serait bloqué ici.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre alors … c'est vrai qu'être orpheline de mère, ça ne doit pas être facile … Mais fais vite s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas la sentir cette peste et puis … moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi et je ne pourrais pas rester ici très longtemps."

Comme il avait fermé les yeux en disant ces mots, il ne vit pas son chat s'installer d'un air possessif sur les genoux de son humain, l'œil bien trop brillant pour être honnête. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, la tâche du chat n'en serait que plus facile…

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce jour fatidique et notre joyeuse compagnie ne comptait toujours pas de mort. Une sorte de routine s'était établie dans la maisonnée. Harry ignorait Draco, Draco ignorait Harry et seuls les repas faisaient exception. Pourquoi mangeaient-ils ensemble ? Mais parce que Potter père avait décrété qu'ils se devaient de donner le bon exemple à May en adultes responsables. Evidemment, Draco était persuadé que le Gryffondor l'avait fait exprès pour lui pourrir encore un peu plus la vie. Quand Harry Potter avait il été responsable dans sa vie ? Jamais ! Enfin sauf peut être quand il avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort … Mais là n'était pas la question !

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la présence de Potter qui dérangeait Draco. Le supporter, il avait l'habitude ! Sa gamine, c'était une autre paire de manches ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'instinct paternel, alors supporter une telle chipie, c'était un véritable enfer ! Surtout quand on n'était pas disposé à dépenser les trésors de patience qu'on n'avait jamais possédé. Et comme en plus Potter était obligé d'intervenir, pour Draco s'était le coup de grâce. Parce que _oui, _Draco Malfoy n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur une gosse de 6 ans et trois quart s'il vous plait !

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il avait fait une erreur de jugement monumentale et l'avait sous estimée. D' après Potter, May ne tenait pas de sa mère, comme l'avait cru Draco, mais de sa grand-mère paternelle. Par un coup du sort, ou un saut de génération dans l'hérédité de la famille, la petite était un vrai sosie de Lily Evans Potter. Elle avait son intelligence, son tempérament, son caractère, sa chevelure auburn (attention, traiter May de poil de carotte, c'était déterrer la hache de guerre !) et donc sa susceptibilité. De plus son père lui avait transmit l'amour des niches, qu'il tenait d'après lui de son propre père, James Potter maraudeur extraordinaire… Pour Draco tout cela était un véritable calvaire.

Il faut dire qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois que cela avait été possible et de ce fait la petite fille, froissée, se vengeait de tout son petit cœur. Mais comment répondre, en conservant sa dignité, à une ritournelle pareille ?

_**"C'est la mère Malfoy qui a perdu son chat,**_

_**Qui crie sur l'pas des portes à qui le lui rendra.**_

_**C'est Mademoiselle Potter qui lui a répondu,**_

_**Désolée madame votre mari la vendu !"**_

Impossible ! Donc ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-énervé d'Harry, qui avait refusé d'interdire à sa fille de chanter sa petite chanson. Par contre il était las de les voir se crêper le chignon au sujet du chat. Tous les soirs c'était la même chose, ils passaient tout le temps du repas à se disputer pour savoir qui Xéres/Basile préférait et lorsque la petite montait dans sa chambre, c'était la crise pour savoir avec qui le chat allait partir.

Ce train-train quotidien fut brisé un soir par le félin lui-même. Ne supportant plus d'être ballotté entre ses deux propriétaires, il demanda le droit d'asile au maître de maison en lui sautant sur les épaules et en s'y installant. Harry n'avait jamais autant ri qu'en voyant leurs têtes à cet instant précis ! Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, boudant tous les deux. Parfois la vie était vraiment trop injuste ! Enfin pour certains ...

_**Fin de la première partie **_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**_ : A Cat Story !

_**Auteur**_ : Kawai Mokusai

_**Pairing**_ : HP/DM

_**Rating**_ : T, la vie de Harry Potter n'ayant jamais été douce, dans le canon comme dans les fictions. Ma fic ne fait pas exception même s'il ne faut pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de très graphique.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Quand bien même je serais le clone de JK Rolllings, je n'aurais en ma possession ni son œuvre si son compte en banque … Pas de bol !

_**Résumé**_ : Draco Malfoy aime deux choses : son chat et avoir la paix. Mais à choisir, il préfère son chat. C'est tout de même bien arrangeant pour le félin car tout le monde sait bien que les chats ne prennent jamais en considération la tranquillité de leurs maîtres lorsqu'ils échafaudent leurs plans diaboliques...

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Voilà ma version revue et corrigée du chapitre 2 de A cat story. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà relu la nouvelle version du chapitre 1, mais pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait je vous engage à le faire ^^. Je sais que mon come-back passe encore inaperçu parce que je n'ai fait que republier des chapitres déjà existants, mais la prochaine fois ce sera le chapitre 3 (inédit) ! Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot ;)

Sinon pour les amateurs de Potion & Préjugés, ma béta m'a offert un OS sur cet univers ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil, c'est très amusant ^^ (Circus)

Bonne lecture !

_**A cat story !**_

_**Deuxième partie **_

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Draco Malfoy vivait dans le manoir Potter, au grand dam de son propriétaire. Pourtant, en ce matin ensoleillé de juillet, c'était le cadet des soucis du maître des lieux qui était fort occupé à trouer son tapis à force de faire des allers-retours. Harry attendait anxieusement l'arrivée de la baby-sitter pour pouvoir partir au travail.

Elle avait plus d'une 20 minutes de retard et il était très embêté car ce matin là, il était _impératif_ qu'il aille travailler et qu'il soit ponctuel. Il avait une réunion et ce n'était pas une simple rencontre de bilan, il s'agissait malheureusement de trouver une solution pour sauver son entreprise.

Il était déjà 7h49 et Noémie n'arrivait toujours pas ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes... La jeune femme était quelqu'un de fiable, enfin elle l'avait été jusque là. Pourtant, il devait être là-bas à 8h pile et quand bien même le lieu de la réunion n'était qu'à un tout petit transplanage de chez lui, si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt, il serait en retard... 7h51 !

Regardant sa montre pour la énième fois, Harry finit par se décider à l'appeler et sortit son portable. Il espérait juste qu'elle était sur le point d'arriver.

«Allo Noémie ? C'est Mr Potter ! Mais où êtes vous donc ?» Il était à bout de nerfs, ses réserves de patience ayant été très éprouvées par la présence de Draco et de son chat.

«Oh ! Mais Monsieur bous n'abez bas eu mes mezzages ? J'ai une gribbe carabinée. Je ne bourrais bas garder May bendant au moins 15 jours. Je zuis désolée mais j'ai abbelé sur botre portable et botre fixe… Bous n'avez trouvé bersonne d'autre ?» Elle s'exprimait laborieusement en crachant ses poumons.

«Ce n'est pas grave Noémie, ce n'est visiblement pas de votre faute. Soignez vous bien.» Lui répondit Harry d'un ton las avant de raccrocher, exaspéré par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Donc si sa nurse était toujours aussi fiable, l'origine de ses malheurs résidait forcement ailleurs. Pour son portable, il savait qui incriminer. _ Le chat _s'était couché dessus toute la journée, utilisant le vibreur comme un vibromasseur. Il n'avait remis la main dessus qu'en toute fin de soirée. La batterie s'étant vidée au passage, il n'avait pas vu les messages. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas fait l'effort de vérifier. Mais pour le téléphone fixe…

Harry se dirigea vers ledit téléphone … Oh il était fonctionnel, le petit voyant rouge des messages clignotait furieusement et la machine devait émettre inlassablement un bip mécontent... Mais comme le téléphone était sous le coup de deux sorts puissants, silencio et discretius, il aurait été bien difficile pour qui que ce soit de le voir ou de l'entendre sans chercher spécifiquement à passer outre ! Il leva les sorts et vérifia le nombre de messages… Il y en avait 34 ...

« MALFOY ! RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE !» Hurla Harry.

C'était bien connu, les Malfoy ne se laissaient diriger par rien ni personne. Mais on dit aussi que lorsque le ton du commandement est là, l'obéissance ne se fait jamais attendre. Et dans le cas présent, Draco fût dans le salon avant même de se rendre compte que Potter lui avait donné un ordre.

«Que se passe-t-il ? La maison brûle ?» Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois pour camoufler sa gène.

«As-tu mis MON téléphone sous sorts anti-disturbants hier matin, lorsque je suis sorti avec May au parc ?» Gronda celui-qui-avait-réduit-Voldemort-en-pâtée-pour-chat.

«Évidement ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour dormir avec tout le vacarme que fait cette chose mais …» tenta d'expliquer le plus dignement possible l'héritier des Malfoy qui, malgré son orgueil et sa vanité, commençait à se ratatiné sur lui même.

«Espèce D'ABRUTI EGOCENTRIQUE ! Si je perds mon affaire à cause de tes conneries je te JURE que je te fais BOUFFER TES PRADAS ! Je te laisse May pour la journée, à plus tard.»

«Comment ça ? Mais il n'en est pas question Potter !» s'offusqua Draco dans un dernier sursaut d'amour propre.

_«_A cause de TOI je n'ai PAS de baby-sitter alors je m'en tamponne le coquillard avec une babouche ... ASSUME !_»_ Hurla Harry en passant la porte.

Draco regarda la gamine, atterré. May n'avait pas l'air d'être plus enchantée que lui par cet arrangement. Par contre elle avait l'air un peu choquée d'avoir vu son père s'énerver de la sorte. Elle avait marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « jamais vu papa si en colère … Tatie Mione lui aurait lavé la bouche avec du savon … ». Mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire des écarts de langage de St Potter ! Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il était responsable. Et non, la mauvaise foi n'était pas une tare congénitale dans la famille Malfoy depuis la première génération ! Non mais ...

«Pourquoi moi ?» Se lamenta-t-il.

«Parce que Noémie n'a pas pu dire à papa qu'elle pouvait pas venir et que papa n'a pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre et que …»

«Oui bon ça va hein ! N'oublie pas que c'est MOI qui m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui. Si tu ne veux pas finir ligotée dans un placard, tu tiens ta langue !» La menaça le blond.

«Pff trop nul ! Et tu crois que papa ne dira rien peut être ?» Le défia la petite.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes et finalement Draco détourna le regard. Elle avait raison et ils le savaient tous les deux, et sa petite bouille d'enfant innocent n'aidait pas Draco à se sentir mieux. Par contre, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Draco réalisa alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'elle. Avait-elle un programme précis ? Allait-elle à l'école ?

"Euh … Tu fais quoi d'habitude avec ta nurse ?" finit-il par lui demander.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Draco comprit qu'il avait gaffé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, notre Mary Poppins du dimanche savait désormais que c'était les vacances et que d'habitude Noémie « laissait » le choix des activités à May, dans une certaine mesure bien évidemment.

May l'avait d'abord traîné au jardin botanique voir les têtards puis au Zoo voir biches et autres animaux qu'elle aimait. Une visite rituelle matinale semblait-il. A 10h 45, elle avait voulu voir un film au cinéma, un dessin animé moldu bien entendu. Draco n'avait pas pu le lui refuser, n'ayant aucune autre activité à lui proposer. La séance finie, Mademoiselle avait faim !

Draco s'attendait à ce que la petite peste demande à manger dans un restaurant particulier ou lui fasse un caprice pour manger de la glace pour midi ou autre chose d'aussi peu équilibrée. Pourtant, il n'en fût rien et notre ami était plus que surpris par la déclaration de la môme :

«D'habitude, Noémie et moi on rentre à la maison et elle me fait des pâtes avec une sauce aux champignons» Elle avait l'air désolée en disant cela, comme si elle _savait_ que Draco n'en serait pas capable.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme comprit qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le faire tourner en bourrique toute la journée. Visiblement elle s'était contentée d'agir comme à l'accoutumée et semblait vraiment regretter sa baby-sitter. Fâché d'avoir prêté des intentions malveillantes à une gamine de 6 ans qui somme toute était bien mieux élevée que lui au même âge, il décida de lui faire oublier un peu sa mélancolie et de lui montrer qu'il pouvait aussi être à la hauteur.

«Et si on allait au parc d'attraction ? On y fera tous les manèges que tu voudras et on s'achètera ce que tu voudras manger, glace, sandwichs, barbe à papa, bonbon, gaufres …»

«On pourrait aller au parc d'attraction sorcier ?» Demanda May les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

«Bien sûr !»

«Super ! Je peux pas y aller avec Noémie, elle est moldu. Et papa, il a pas souvent le temps …»

«Alors c'est parti !»

Ils passèrent un très bon après midi tout les deux, se chamaillant gentiment. Draco avait compris que malgré sa sagacité, May n'en restait pas moins une petite fille comme les autres et il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de se mettre à son niveau plus tôt. Et puis ce n'était que pour une journée, il pouvait bien se montrer un peu aimable pour une fois, non ?

Mais la tranquillité de son après-midi fût brisée lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des auto-tamponneuses. May s'apprêtait à monter dans une voiture quand elle prit peur et demanda précipitamment à rentrer à la maison. Draco ne comprenait rien à la situation : elle était toute enthousiaste et la seconde d'après elle semblait terrorisée ! Il se demandait comment il devrait réagir quand il reconnu pas très loin d'eux un groupe d'enfants, incontestablement roux et immanquablement Weasley, en compagnie de leurs baby-sitters. Ceux-ci se moquaient et insultaient la petite fille pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. Ces enfants étaient pourtant les cousins de May, non ? D'après elle, ce n'était pas une garantie de qualité …

«Je les déteste ! Ils disent du mal de papa ! Il disent que je suis un monstre et que c'est moi qui a tué maman … Ils disent que je n'étais pas voulue et que je ne devrais pas vivre …» finit-elle en sanglotant.

Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre, mais une chose était très claire : cette enfant, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans et il n'allait certainement pas laisser des _Weasley _s'en prendre à la petite fille sous sa responsabilité !

«Écoute moi bien May ! Tes parents t'ont voulue, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Il faut beaucoup d'amour pour avoir un bébé. Ta maman a donné sa vie pour te donner la tienne alors redresse la tête ! Tu es aimée, ton papa te le prouve à chaque instant et il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que ta maman veille sur toi de là haut … Tu comprends ça ?» lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

«C'est ce que dit toujours papa … enfin presque.»

«Ok ma puce ! Alors maintenant on va monter tous les deux dans cette voiture et on va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !»

Et jusqu'à ce que les baby-sitters de cette bande de gamins malpropres et insolents décident de les récupérer, ayant peur pour leurs santés, tous les deux s'amusèrent à terroriser la bande de rouquins sous les commandes expertes d'un Draco Malfoy très en forme. La fin de l'après midi se passa donc très bien et quand arriva l'heure de rentrer, ils étaient devenus bons amis. Draco se disait d'ailleurs qu'amadouer un enfant défiait toutes ses tactiques serpentardesques mais que le résultat n'en était que plus gratifiant.

Attention, c'était toujours la gamine de Potter, mais il l'aimait bien quand même cette pauvre gosse. Et puis les ennemis de ses ennemis étaient ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et non, il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses ! Et tous cas il les retenait les Weasley ! S'en prendre comme ça à une enfant sans défense et de leur sang en plus …

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco arriva devant la maison, May endormie dans ses bras. Il fut accueillit par un spectacle qui le mit en rogne immédiatement. Le clan Weasley au grand complet était en train s'en prendre à son hôte, le menaçant de tout et de rien pour avoir ''mis en péril la vie de leur progéniture''. Son entrée ayant laissé un blanc dans la conversation, ou plutôt ayant fait cesser les cris quelques instants, il décida de mettre à profit cette accalmie avant que la meute Weasley ne réveille May avec leurs hurlements.

«Potter, ta fille a besoin d'être couchée. Vas y, je m'occupe de tes ''invités_''_, après tout, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont, c'est moi qui conduisait ce danger public qu'est une auto-tamponneuse.» Railla-t-il, assez énervé par les accusassions qu'il avait entendues.

Harry s'empressa de prendre sa fille et monta à l'étage, acceptant ainsi l'aide de son locataire temporaire imposé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé … mais il était certain que sa fille et Draco n'avaient pas essayé ''d'attenter à la vie des jeunes Weasley''. Draco était peut être un sale con mais il était responsable et digne de confiance pour les choses importantes. Il l'avait assez prouvé durant la guerre. Il savait que toute cette histoire résultait de la haine de son ancienne famille d'adoption envers lui et leur persécution commençait à être vraiment intolérable. Sa fille en souffrait et cela il ne le supportait plus.

Dans le salon, Draco était dans une situation plus que désagréable. Il avait commencé par jeter quelques piques bien senties à la bande de sorciers de seconde zone qui avait_ l'impudence _del'accuser de tentative de meurtre, mais il n'osait pas vraiment aller plus loin dans ses insultes… Il se faisait pourtant traiter de tous les noms par des Weasley en furie et les accusations portées contre lui étaient révoltantes. Ce qui le retenait ? Il était chez Potter, ces gens étaient des invités au même titre que lui et n'étaient pas moins que la famille d'adoption de son hôte. Il avait tout simplement peur de l'incident diplomatique.

Il sentait bien qu'il y avait un problème et que les relations entre Potter et les Weasley ne devaient pas être au beau fixe, après le comportement de leurs moutards c'était un euphémisme. Mais il ignorait si Potter prendrait sa défense ou s'il prendrait leur parti. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et il détestait ça ! Les sables mouvants très peu pour lui. D'autant que les Weachmoche commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système ! Il allait finir par craquer et jeter des sorts de magie noire bien sentis à la ronde. Il avait déjà sa baguette en main quand Harry revint dans la pièce. Celui-ci, considérant la situation, décida de montrer son soutien à Draco en s'adressant à lui, de manière à le calmer un tant soit peu.

«Draco, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cet après midi, s'il te plait ?» lui demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

Draco, satisfait par la marque de confiance que lui accordait son ex-ennemi et rassuré quant au soutient de son hôte, fit abstraction des glapissements outragés de l'assistance et lui répondit de bonne grâce.

«On est allé au parc d'attraction sorcier. Arrivés aux auto-tamponneuses, May a voulu faire demi tour en voyant ses cousins la pointer du doigt et l'insulter elle, sa mère et toi, bref tous ceux qu'elle aime et qui lui sont chers. Je lui ai simplement expliqué que laisser la place aux Weasley aurait été fuir et que sa maman ne l'aurait jamais souhaité. Je lui ai également rappelé que si Ginny était encore en vie, elle n'aurait jamais permis que sa propre famille s'en prenne à sa fille de la sorte.»

Évidement ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à May mais c'était ce qu'il avait à dire aux Weasley et il ne se privait pas de leur lancer des regards accusateurs aux moments stratégiques de son petit discours. Et il devait bien s'y prendre car les Weasley se décomposaient à vue d'œil. Cela permettait aussi à Harry de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Un Harry qui semblait ne pas du tout apprécier le contenu de son récit, vue la manière dont il fronçait les sourcils. Sentant sa colère, Draco continua ainsi sur sa lancée.

«Au final, Elle s'est rappelée que son père et sa mère l'aimaient et ragaillardie par cette pensée, on est allé faire un tour d'auto-tamponneuse. Le reste fait partie du jeu.» Termina-t-il ironiquement.

Harry bouillonnait de rage. On s'en était encore pris à sa fille ! Si Draco n'avait pas été là, les conséquences psychologiques auraient pu être très graves pour May. Il s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser à ses ''invités_'' _quand Ron décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat, pour ne pas changer.

«Alors ça c'est trop fort ! Tu confies ta _fille _à un mangemort maintenant ? Mais c'est que vous avez l'air proche en plus ! Tu remplaces ma sœur par la fouine, sale tapette !» Il éructait, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Harry tenta de garder son calme… mais n'y parvint pas. Qui aurait pu lui jeter la pierre de toute façon ? Certainement pas Draco qui aurait déjà explosé à sa place. Ce dernier sentait que ce conflit durait depuis bien longtemps et connaissant St Potter, il n'avait pas dû réussir à se montrer assez dur avec son ancienne famille d'adoption pour se protéger. Mais là le jeune Malfoy constata avec jubilation, en reconnaissant l'air déterminé de son ex-ennemi, qu'ils y étaient allés trop fort une fois de trop.

En l'espace de 30 secondes, Harry fût entouré d'une aura magique si dense qu'elle s'était presque matérialisée autour de lui. La seconde suivante, Ron se trouvait balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les autres se retrouvèrent stupéfixés, à l'exception de Draco qui à cet instant se félicita d'être du bon côté. Harry s'approcha de Ron qui tentait de tenir droit sur ses jambes après s'être relevé. Il l'empoigna par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

«ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE ! Comment OSES tu venir troubler la paix de ma demeure alors que tu es le SEUL responsable de tous les malheurs qui se sont abattus sur cette famille ?» Lui demanda-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

«Tu a été protégé jusque là par une promesse faite à une morte ne l'oublie pas ! Ta pauvre sœur a tout fait pour te protéger pour une raison qui me dépasse, mais n'oublie plus jamais qu'elle m'a fait jurer par-dessus tout le reste de protéger notre enfant. Surtout de toi. Ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours à Azkaban ! Et ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille ou je te tue …» termina le sauveur du monde sorcier, la voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir.

D'un mouvement de baguette Ron avait disparu. Il l'avait envoyé dire bonjour aux pécheurs de saumon en Sibérie. Il se tourna alors vers les Weasley et leva le sort qui les emprisonnait. Ils étaient plus blancs qu'un assortiments de cachets d'aspirine et semblaient ne plus rien comprendre à la situation. Harry ne leur laissa pas pour autant le temps de demander des explications.

«Cela vaut pour vous aussi ! Sortez de chez moi … Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.»

Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque Molly Weasley décida de s'interposer. Elle n'avait jamais pu digérer la mort de sa fille et avait tenu Harry et sa petite-fille pour responsable afin de ne pas devenir folle. Elle refusait de voir le faible équilibre qu'elle s'était créé s'écrouler sous le coup d'accusations mystérieuses, ridicules et sans fondement jetées à la tête de son fils.

«Pourquoi avoir accusé Ron ? Tu cherches à rejeter tes fautes sur quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ça ? La culpabilité est trop lourde alors tu t'en décharges ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire …»

Draco qui était resté en retrait jusque là, ne voulant pas interférer dans les affaires privées de Potter, finit par exploser. Son seuil de tolérance venait de partir en fumée devant tant de mauvaise foi de la part de la vieille femme. La souffrance n'était pas une excuse à un tel comportement. Il la coupa donc dans sa diatribe en s'avançant vers elle à grand pas. Une fois campé devant elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'apostropha avec véhémence.

«Comment osez vous accuser ainsi l'homme le plus intègre qui ait jamais existé ? Et en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas se défendre en plus à cause d'une ''promesse faite à une morte'' ! Venant d'étrangers passe encore, mais vous, sa famille de substitution ? N'avez-vous pas honte de vous, Molly Weasley, vous qui vous targuiez de le considérer comme votre propre enfant ! Mais pour aller vous gagner la guerre, là oui ! Jouer les mère Thérésa avec lui pour qu'il sauve vos vies, pas de problème ! Vous pouviez bien lui faire confiance tant que c'était SA vie qu'on risquait et pas celle de VOS enfants ! Vous êtes vraiment à VOMIR !" finit-il en la pointant d'un doigt rageur.

Draco était outré. Il avait toujours su que les Weasley étaient hypocrites comme pas deux mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient l'être avec l'un des leurs, si Harry avait un jour vraiment été considéré comme l'un des leurs.

Harry, lui, était assez choqué par l'intervention de son nouvel allié. Draco le comprenait-il vraiment ? Il semblait en être très proche... En tous cas, celui-ci continuait sur sa lancée sans se préoccuper du trouble qu'il occasionnait à son hôte.

«Désolé de devoir éclairer votre lanterne mais May Potter est votre petite-fille, la chair de votre chair et le sang de votre sang. Et cela au même titre que la bande de sauvages que j'ai croisé cet après midi ! La seule différence, elle est de taille je vous l'accorde, c'est qu'elle est une véritable petite Lady, elle !» Il s'interrompit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il était loin d'avoir fini.

Mais il fut interrompu par Harry, qui ayant profité du discours de Draco pour se calmer, avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de cette confrontation.

«Laisse Draco, ils ont perdu leurs places dans nos vies, tant pis pour eux !» la voix d'Harry était posée mais aussi déterminée.

«Harry si nous t'avons accusé à tort, tu dois nous le dire.» Lui dit Arthur sur un ton paternaliste et moralisateur.

«Il n'en est pas question ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Et si vous arrivez un jour à tirez les vers du nez de Ron, vous n'aurez qu'à vivre avec vos regrets ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé de vous faire entendre raison durant ces 6 dernières années ! Maintenant FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP !» leur cria un Harry de nouveau énervé qui leur montrait la porte.

Vaincu, le clan Weasley s'en alla bruyamment, se faisant des reproches les uns au autres et laissant entrevoir un avenir peu réjouissant à Ronald auquel ils étaient décidés à soutirer le fin mot de l'histoire. Enfin lorsqu'ils auraient remis la main dessus.

Après leur départ, la maison retrouva son calme. Harry se dirigea vers une console et se servit un double Whisky pur feu - sans glace - ses gestes encore pleins de colère.

«Je t'en sers un ?»

«Tu n'aurais pas du bourbon ?» Plaisanta Draco en s'asseyant.

Harry lui en versa un à son grand étonnement, lui tendit son verre et vint prendre place en face de lui. Draco examina la boisson et encore une fois fût surpris par son hôte. C'était bien du bourbon, et pas du moindre ! Rien de moins que sa marque favorite.

«Un cadeau de Severus.» Expliqua Harry en voyant sa surprise.

«Ah … J'ignorais que vous étiez proches. En fait aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous détestiez, non ?» lui rétorqua son ancienne Némésis d'un ton joueur.

«Disons qu'après un échange mutuel de bons procédés nous avons fini par devenir amis …»

«Tu veux en parler ?»

«Sev avait besoin d'aide après la guerre et moi …»

«Potter ! N'insulte pas mon intelligence s'il te plait. Ton amitié pour mon parrain m'intrigue mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais.» S'énerva Draco.

«Je sais que tu veux aider. J'en ai conscience et je t'en remercie. Mais je refuse d'en parler. Par contre je ne saurais comment te remercier d'avoir pris soin de May et de l'avoir protégée aujourd'hui.»

«Potter, je suis peut être un salaud mais il y a des choses auxquelles on ne touche pas.»

«Arrête Malfoy. » Rigola Harry. «Je vais finir par croire que tu as viré Griffondor. Plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas tant d'avoir protégé ma fille dont je voudrais te remercier, mais d'avoir su trouver les mots. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai jamais douté du fait que tu sois quelqu'un de droit. May était sous ta responsabilité et je savais que tu n'aurais jamais permis qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.» Et Harry était très sérieux.

Draco, lui, était choqué. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Harry Potter puisse avoir une telle opinion de lui. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à faire semblant de se haïr qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais montré le respect qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, pour Draco comme pour tous les serpentards, ''Griffondor'' avait toujours rimé avec préjugés et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur leader soit capable d'honnêteté intellectuelle. Mais il interrompit sa réflexion pour suivre le discours de son vis-à-vis.

«Mais rien ne t'obligeait à panser les blessures de ma fille. Elle a toujours eu l'impression, depuis qu'elle est en âge de comprendre les piques de sa famille maternelle, qu'elle n'était pas voulue …»

«Évidement ça la perturbe.» Lui rétorqua Draco. «Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est … Enfin, tu as beau être un parfait griffon, tu m'as l'air d'être un très bon père…»

«Merci Malfoy, venant de toi c'est très réconfortant …» Ironisa le père en question.

«Oui et bien c'est justement par ce que mon père ne l'était pas que je peux juger ! Bon alors, tu n'as pas su trouver les mots pour la convaincre ou tu es incapable de mentir pour les beaux yeux de ta fille ?» Lui demanda le serpentard implacable.

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre …" lui répondit Harry d'un ton las.

«Ah oui ? Parce que moi je crois avoir compris justement. Tu as perdu ton charisme légendaire ou tu n'es même pas foutu de protéger ta fille ?» S'énerva le blond.

«C'est compliqué … Elle est si petite … et je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Ça la détruirait.»

«Donc tu lui as menti … tu n'as pas l'air très convainquant dans ce cas …»

«Et tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi ! Oui, sa mère et moi étions comme frère et sœur ! Oui, elle n'aurait jamais du exister ! Que ce ''nous_''_ était une aberration … Mais quand on a su pour elle … On l'a aimé tous les deux sans restriction et on a tout fait pour elle … On lui a tout sacrifié et Ginny est même allée jusqu'à lui donner sa vie … Alors Draco ? Je devrais lui dire quoi ? Si ce n'est qu'on l'a aimée et qu'on l'aimera toujours très fort …» S'énerva Harry qui s'était relevé et qui parlait en marchant, marquant ses propos de grands gestes de bras rageurs.

«Je sens bien que vous l'avez regretté et je conçois très bien la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes retrouvés. Mais il faut bien assumer ses erreurs ! Et là tu dois trouver le moyen de réconforter définitivement ta fille avant que cette situation ne devienne dramatique pour elle. Après tout, vous deviez bien ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, non ? Un bébé ça ne se fait pas tout seul, Potter. Et vous n'étiez pas enfermés dans la même pièce sous l'influence d'un aphrodisiaque pour pouvoir vous dégager de toute responsabilité !»

Harry ferma les yeux et s'avança vers la console à alcool, attrapa la première bouteille lui passant sous la main, de la Vodka pure glace, et l'entama au goulot. Draco ne voyait que son dos mais l'électricité qui palpitait dans l'air ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Non … Ne me dit pas que …La belette ?" S'étrangla-t-il.

En un instant, tout le verre contenu dans la pièce, des vitres aux bouteilles en passant par le bourbon de Draco, vola en éclat. Harry s'excusa et d'un coup de baguette remis tout en ordre avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Mais Draco n'avait pas besoin d'une autre réponse. Il ne chercha pas non plus à retenir Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il était tenu par le sceau d'une promesse qu'il n'était pas prêt à rompre et que cette journée avait dû être assez éprouvante comme ça. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas été blessé par le verre tout en se demandant si son hôte ferait de même, dans l'état ou il était. Mais il n'irait pas s'en assurer, il le laisserait tranquille ce soir. Il ne tenait pas à mettre en péril leur amitié toute neuve.

Car Draco était persuadé maintenant qu'ils étaient amis. Harry ne lui avait pas répondu avec des mots mais il lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui permettre de comprendre par lui-même. C'était déjà énorme. Il espérait juste qu'ils pourraient apprendre à mieux se connaître maintenant. Car l'homme qu'il avait découvert en vivant sous son toit et la facette de fragilité qu'il lui avait vu ce soir, l'attirait inexorablement. Vers quoi ? Ça il l'ignorait encore. Il espérait juste que Harry serait ouvert à ce qui les attendrait au tournant.

Le jeune Malfoy avait donc beaucoup d'interrogations en suspend dont il se fit la liste ce soir là en cherchant le sommeil. Qu'avait fait exactement Weasley pour forcer la main à Harry et Ginny ? Pourquoi l'avait il fait ? Cela avait il un rapport avec la mort prématurée de Ginny Potter ? Parce que soyons logique, qui mourrait encore en couche de nos jours dans le monde sorcier ? Et enfin, si son besoin viscéral de protéger les Potter cachait bien plus que le besoin de venir en aide à un ami, aurait il une chance avec son ex-ennemi : Le Héros du monde sorcier ?

_**Fin de la deuxième partie **_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__une petite review d'encouragement ? À très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre**_ : A Cat Story !

_**Auteur**_ : Kawai Mokusai

_**Pairing**_ : HP/DM

_**Rating**_ : T, la vie de Harry Potter n'ayant jamais été douce, dans le canon comme dans les fictions. Ma fic ne fait pas exception même s'il ne faut pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de très graphique.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Quand bien même je serais le clone de JK Rolllings, je n'aurais en ma possession ni son œuvre si son compte en banque … Pas de bol !

_**Résumé**_ : Draco Malfoy aime deux choses : son chat et avoir la paix. Mais à choisir, il préfère son chat. C'est tout de même bien arrangeant pour le félin car tout le monde sait bien que les chats ne prennent jamais en considération la tranquillité de leurs maîtres lorsqu'ils échafaudent leurs plans diaboliques...

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : OYE OYE LA MIRACULEUSE PROCLAMATION ! Kawai Mokusai a enfin publié le chapitre 3 de A cat story ! Avouez ! Vous pensiez je n'y arriverai jamais hein ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sous forme de review

**MERCI à Mezumi, ses coups de gueule et sa patience infinie ! Sans elle rien n'aurait été possible ^^**

Bonne lecture !

_**A cat story !**_

_**Troisième partie **_

Quelques jours après l'incident Weasley, les habitants de la maisonnée Potter s'étaient installés dans une petite routine confortable qui semblait réjouir tout le monde.

Draco avait continué à prendre soin de May pendant le congé de la baby-sitter, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite fille qui l'avait complètement adopté. Leur entente était telle qu'Harry n'avait pas reparlé de la nounou et que le jeune PDG Malfoy s'était bien gardé de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il s'était vraiment pris d'affection pour la petite Potter qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa protégée.

Harry, quant à lui, était très pris par son travail. Draco avait compris que le jeune homme se battait âprement pour sauver son entreprise, mais il n'avait pas osé demander de détails à son hôte, sentant que le sujet était très sensible.

Enfin, il devait avouer qu'en bon serpentard qui se respecte, il s'était souvent demandé dans quelle branche l'ancien griffondor avait bien pu s'investir… Mais fort de leur nouvelle amitié, il s'était interdit la moindre enquête. Après tout, le sujet finirait bien par arriver dans la conversation et à moins que _le sauveur_ ne soit impliqué dans quelque chose d'illégal, ce dont Draco doutait fortement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Harry ne lui parle pas de sa société.

Du reste, ce soir là, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de l'activité professionnelle de son ami. Il avait une petite fille à faire dîner et à coucher, de la paperasse à traiter pour sa propre entreprise et un certain Harry Potter à attendre. Celui-ci rentrerait encore très tard, mais comme tous les soirs depuis que Draco avait pris les choses en main, il trouverait un diner savoureux au chaud et de la bonne compagnie en arrivant, de quoi l'aider à se remettre de sa dure journée.

Une petite main vint sortir Draco de ses pensées. May le regardait d'un drôle d'air :

« Draco ? Tu fais quoi ? Ça fait 1 heure que je t'appelle ! » lui demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ça ma belle, ça m'étonnerait ! Tu n'aurais jamais eu la patience d'attendre une heure avant de me secouer comme tu viens juste de le faire. Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement alors que la petite fille se remettait à rouspéter.

« Hein ? Mais tu peux pas être dans la lune ! C'est même pas possible ! Psy .. Fich… arg c'est quoi le mot déjà ? »

« Physiquement, ma puce… » rigola Draco.

« Ah oui ! Et rigole pas ! C'est physiquement impossible d'être DANS la lune et tu n'es même pas SUR la lune … Pff » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est une expression. »

« Ça change rien, les adultes sont vraiment trop bizarres ! Tatie Mionne dit que je comprendrais un jour mais moi je pense pas ! Je veux pas grandir de toute façon, je veux pas devenir bizarre moi … » Elle croisa fermement les bras.

Draco était mort de rire intérieurement face à cette logique toute enfantine mais tentait de garder son sérieux pour ne pas froisser les sentiments de la petite fille.

« Ok, alors pourquoi m'appelais tu ? Pas pour me dire que je suis bizarre quand même, si ? »

« NON ! En fait, c'est … Zut ! Draco c'est terrible ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma belle ? »

« Je trouve plus Basil ! » Elle mit ses mains en position de prière et lui fit ses grands yeux de chaton abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute, ligoté à un arbre par une nuit d'orage, un manche de parapluie métallique entre les dents…

« Tu m'aides à le retrouver ? S'il te plait mon Draco préféré rien qu'à moi … » termina-t-elle en battant des cils.

Draco soupira comme s'il allait devoir soulever des montagnes et pris un air résigné.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame… Aller viens petite fripouille. Mais après tu manges et au dodo, capiche ? »

« Promis ! » s'écria-t-elle tout en commençant à courir. « Basile ? BASILE ? »

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

« Basile ? BASILE ? »

Quoi ? Comment ? Ah non ce n'est PAS de mon auguste personne qu'il s'agit… Je peux continuer ma toilette tranquille dans ma si ingénieuse cachette ! Miaou, oui je sais je suis le plus fort. Mouahahahahahahahah…..

Non mais sans rire, ai-je la tête d'une souris détective à moitié débile ? Non, Merci bien. Je porte d'ailleurs fort bien le nom que m'ont donné mes pairs : _**Xenakis Artémis Cupidon de l'Etrange Richarde !**_ Xérès n'était déjà pas très glorieux mais Basil ? Il y a des limites à tout, même à la patience d'un chat magique en mission secrète…

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à chat avec la petite humaine, le devoir m'appelle. Ce soir, je mets en place la phase 1 de mon merveilleux et machiavélique plan pour caser mon maître. Oh, cela n'a pas été facile de lui trouver un autre humain à sa mesure, j'ai failli désespérer ! Moi qui pensais avoir eu l'une des missions les plus faciles au centre de formation …

Ah oui, j'oubliais … vous autres humains ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je vais vous faire l'honneur de vous expliquer alors ouvrez bien vos esgourdes, ce n'est pas tous les jours que de pauvres bipèdes sont admis dans notre univers !

Nous, chats magiques, sommes élevés dans le domaine protégé de l'Etrange Richarde. Nos mères nous y donnent la vie et nos instructeurs félins nous enseignent l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs et de notre ruse légendaire. Nous naissons tous doté d'une ou plusieurs spécialités dans lesquelles nous passons maître avant de prendre nos postes dans le monde humain. Personnellement j'excelle dans l'art d'associer les représentants de votre espèce comme l'indique mon patronyme. Il est clair que la plupart d'entre vous ont furieusement besoin d'aide pour trouver un compagnon de vie adéquat.

Bien évidement nos activités sont totalement inconnues des humains qui continuent de penser que ce sont eux qui font tout le travail. Il n'y a que les sorciers qui ont perçu nos pouvoirs. Mais les pauvres en sont encore au stade du hochet : ils pensent que nous portons simplement bonheur et que nous pouvons les rendre heureux par notre seule présence !

Mais je m'égare, revenons en à nos moutons ! Faire et défaire les couples a toujours été un jeu d'enfant pour moi, mais lorsque l'humain à l'odeur de potion m'a cherché, j'ai bien cru qu'il y avait une erreur. Il avait déjà un compagnon qui lui convenait très bien… Je n'allais être d'aucune utilité et si l'oisiveté est agréable, on s'en lasse vite, même pour un chat. Que dis-je nous ne dormons que 70 % du temps ! Il nous faut bien un peu de distraction sans quoi notre poil perd tout son lustre.

Mais je m'égare encore … Je n'étais en fait qu'un cadeau pour mon nouvel acquéreur, une attention à l'égard de son filleul. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai pris possession de mon nouveau maître que j'ai pris la mesure de la difficulté de ma nouvelle mission.

Non seulement mon humain était borné et têtu, pensant être mieux seul dans la vie, mais en plus il ne fréquentait que d'ignobles humain mous du bulbe. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder l'écuelle a été ce _malotru_, ce _gougeât_, ce_ tortionnaire_ de chat qui à _osé_ me mettre à la SPAM, moi, _Xenakis Artémis Cupidon de l'Etrange Richarde !_

Heureusement les Potter sont arrivés et là, j'ai su grâce à mes merveilleux pouvoirs et à mon intelligence supérieure : c'était LE compagnon idéal. Bon la petite arrivait un peu en bonus comme un échantillon de friandises de foie gratuit, mais je n'allais pas me laisser arrêter pour si peu ! Elle est d'ailleurs très utile pour les manipuler tout les deux. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce _nom_…

Ah voilà l'humain Harry qui rentre ! Phase 1 enclenchée ! Et hop, je contourne une jambe, voilà. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, héhé tu m'as bien vu ? Ciao ! Je prends le large et c'est grâce à _toi_ _!_ Va donc expliquer ça à mon maître et ton rejeton… et en attendant, prends toi les pieds dans ta mallette !

Bien, dans quelle direction vais-je aller ? Il me faudrait un endroit bien sale où je pourrais simuler une bonne bagarre… Les poubelles bien sur ! Ils vont devoir me laver après cela … Miaou, et tout le monde sais bien que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ! En tout cas c'est ce que dit la légende urbaine entretenu depuis la nuit des temps par des générations félins … _Mouahahahahahahaah…_

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

Harry rentrait d'une journée de travail particulièrement harassante. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au dos … En fait, il avait mal partout !

En ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, il pensait déjà au repas que Draco lui avait sans aucun doute préparé et laissé au chaud, au bon bain relaxant qu'il prendrait après et à son lit douillet qui lui tendait déjà les bras.

Quand tout à coup, il sentit une chose lui frôler la jambe tandis qu'il posait sa mallette sur la console. Se retournant vers la porte toujours entrouverte, il vit le chat le regarder d'un air condescendant sur le pas de la porte. Mais que …

« Miaou ! » Le chat lui aurait dit merci que Harry n'aurait pas été plus choqué que de le voir s'élancer au dehors du bâtiment.

Notre griffondor s'élança à son tour pour le rattraper mais mangea la poussière en s'étalant de tout son long dans sa propre entrée. Maudite mallette ! Comment diable était-elle arrivée là pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dedans ?

Evidement le chat s'était déjà fait la malle. Qu'allait-il dire à sa fille ? Et à Draco ? Bon il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… Il n'avait jamais eu de chat et il lui fallait de l'aide avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de la disparition du sale matou ! Peut être qu'Hermione pourrait…

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais allongé dans le hall d'entrée ? » lui demanda Draco qui venait l'accueillir.

« Je me fais avoir par ton chat. » lui répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant à même le sol.

« Pardon ? » Draco passablement étonné ne comprenait pas la situation, Harry et Xérès s'entendaient plutôt bien d'habitude…

« Ton sac à puce s'est fait la malle ! J'ai à peine passé la porte que la sale bête en a profité pour se barrer ! » Harry perdait visiblement son sang froid, oubliant toute idée de dissimulation. « Et si je suis étalé dans l'entrée c'est parce que j'ai essayé de le rattraper pour que May et toi ne me piquiez pas de crise. C'est plutôt raté ! »

« Ok… Calme-toi, on va le retrouver. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Je prends un paquet de croquettes pour l'appâter et on y va. »

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, ils déambulaient tous les deux dans les rues du quartier, appelant le fuyard et secouant bruyamment les aliments déshydratés. Plusieurs chats avaient déjà répondu à l'appel mais Xérès continuait à se faire désirer.

« Tu prends tout ça avec beaucoup de calme je trouve… » s'enquit le soi-disant responsable de l'incident en regardant fixement le mouvement de ses pieds.

« Harry arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es fatigué et tu n'as même pas l'habitude des chats. » lui répondit Draco en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Tout de même, comparé à la scène que tu nous à fait en arrivant ici… Je sais que tu tiens énormément à cet animal… » Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre et se tordait les mains de manière tout à fait navrante.

« Bon c'est fini la culpabilité maladive ? » s'énerva Draco. « Bien sur que je suis inquiet, bien sur je pourrais hurler et taper du pied ! Mais, vois-tu, j'ai passé l'âge et tu angoisses bien assez pour deux. Je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas fait intent… hé c'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« La cour intérieure! Suis-moi ! » s'écria Harry.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir un gros tas de bennes métalliques se renverser et des chats s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Xérès était là, au milieu du chaos, boitant lentement vers eux, une paupière close et l'air mourant.

Lâchant les croquettes, ils se précipitèrent sur lui et rentrèrent dard-dard pour évaluer les dégâts. Une fois en sécurité dans le manoir, ils inspectèrent le chat qu'ils avaient déposé sur une table d'opération de fortune, à savoir celle de la cuisine. Ce fut Harry qui prit les choses en main.

« Heureusement, il n'a rien de cassé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il boite mais ça devrait passer. Pour l'œil, c'est juste un jet de boue. » diagnostiqua le brun.

« Merci Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais soigner les chats ! il est génial ce sort.» s'exclama Draco, débordant de reconnaissance.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, vraiment. J'ai juste vu Hermione l'utiliser des centaines de fois sur Pattenrond en 7 ans. Rien de particulièrement glorieux. »

« Moi j'aurai été obligé de faire appel à un médicomage spécialisé dans le soin aux créatures magiques et ils prennent rarement les urgences… En tous cas, merci encore. »

« Oui bon c'est rien, ce n'était pas si grave et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui l'ai laissé sortir à la base… Allons le laver ! » termina Harry en sortant de la pièce, très gêné par le tour que prenait la situation.

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

Tout d'abord, laver un chat était un vrai calvaire dont on ne pouvait sortir sans être mouillé jusqu'aux os et griffé jusqu'au sang. Ensuite, un corps bien fait dissimulé par une chemise ou un tee-shirt blanc ne l'était plus du tout lorsque les dits tee-shirt ou chemise étaient détrempés. Et bien évidement un tel corps exposé aux regards constituait une vision très révélatrice d'une certaine attraction que jusque là Draco avait préféré ignorer. Pour Harry, qui rappelons-le avait toujours été un peu lent, c'était une découverte dont il se serait bien passé : vive le déni.

Au départ, il avait fallu forcer le chat à entrer dans la baignoire, ce dont les avant-bras de Draco se souviendraient longtemps. Puis Harry avait ouvert l'eau… pendant 5 secondes, ils avaient vraiment cru qu'ils pourraient maitriser la bête. Et c'est à ce moment là que le monstre avait vraiment commencé à se débattre, toutes griffes dehors.

Du coup, Harry avait lâché la poire de douche pour venir en aide à Draco, qui se faisait lacéré par son chat adoré, ladite poire se mettant à faire du free-style dans la salle de bain et inondant tout sur son passage. Draco se sentant trempé avait bondit sur la poire pour limiter les dégâts. Xeres en avait donc profité pour concentrer ses efforts sur Harry dont la chemise se retrouva vite en lambeaux et teintée de rouge.

Au final, après vingt bonnes minutes de panique générale et de cataclysme félin, les deux shampouineurs en herbes étaient assis à même le sol dans une grande flaque, se regardant l'air complètement dépassés et se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

C'est à ce moment fatidique que Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry était particulièrement viril et qu'il aurait adoré s'appuyer sur un torse pareil, passer ses doigts sur tous ces muscles pour voir s'ils étaient aussi fort et doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Se lover dans ces bras élancés et puissants…

Harry, de sont coté, avait l'impression de voir Draco pour la première fois. La vision que donnait le jeune homme avait quelque chose de différent… Ses cheveux mouillés lui encadrait le visage ce qui lui donnait un air plus humain. Harry détailla son corps fin et harmonieux et se surprit à le désirer. Quant à ses yeux… ils pétillaient littéralement d'émotions qu'Harry avait du mal à déchiffrer et qui le chamboulaient de l'intérieur comme il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être…

C'est donc en se dévorant ainsi du regard qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur attirance mutuelle, mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient fixés ainsi pendant près de 5 minutes ! Pas prêts pour deux sous à se confronter à la réalité, ils avaient cherché à reprendre contenance et à faire comme si de rien était.

C'est donc plus rouges que de raison que les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent sur le seuil de la salle de bain, le chat s'étant éclipsé depuis longtemps, tout à fait persuadés que leur théorie fumeuse sur la température de la salle d'eau était une excuse crédible à leur gêne commune.

Heureusement pour eux, leurs excitations naissantes avaient pu être camouflées stratégiquement par l'usage de serviettes de bain, ils étaient bien mouillés de la tête aux pieds après tout. Ils avaient donc pu battre en retraite, vers leurs chambres respectives, leurs égaux de mâles intacts et leurs cœurs à deux doigts de l'infarctus.

_**µµµµµ**_

Après l'épisode de la salle de bain, Harry avait soigneusement évité son invité pendant plus d'une semaine, ce qui avait à la fois énervé et soulagé Draco. Celui-ci ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à faire face à ses sentiments et qui voyait bien que de toute façon le griffondor ne serait pas prêt à les entendre.

Le statuquo avait été préservé jusqu'à la veille au soir, où ce _censuré_de CHAT avait encore fait des siennes. En effet il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de sauter sur le lustre du salon, en pleine nuit, manquant de le décrocher pour ensuite miauler à la mort parce que Monsieur avait peur de descendre.

Draco, ameuté par le tapage, avait été obligé de grimper sur un tabouret de bar pour le faire descendre de son perchoir en catastrophe avant qu'il ne réveille le reste de la maisonnée. Evidemment, une fois notre pompier en herbe en équilibre précaire, le chat avait refusé de se laisser attraper, _terrifié qu'il était par la situation !_ Pauvre bête… son propriétaire pensait furieusement à l'embrocher à cet instant précis pour abréger leurs souffrances communes.

Mais le pire restait à venir car, sorti du lit à son tour par tout ce vacarme. Harry avait fait son apparition et entrepris d'aider le blond. Le chat avait alors choisit ce moment pour sauter du lustre tout seul comme un grand, se servant de Draco comme intermédiaire entre son perchoir et le sol. Celui-ci, déstabilisé par l'impact, avait valsé en direction d'Harry qui avait tenté de le rattraper. Mais au moment où il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser, Harry avait lui-même perdu l'équilibre et était donc tombé en arrière, accompagnant la chute de du blond et lui servant de matelas.

Draco rougissait encore au souvenir de la position, si gênante et excitante à la fois, dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés à ce moment là. Ils étaient tout de même allongés l'un sur l'autre, face à face et torses nus, le brun en bas de pyjama et lui en simple caleçon de soie… Ce souvenir meublerait ses soirées solitaires pendant un long moment !

Etait alors arrivé un évènement magique auquel le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait que rêver. Harry l'avait embrassé ! Doucement, du bout des lèvres, comme par accident… mais par Merlin il l'avait _embrassé_ tout de même !

Après cela, tout avait été très vite. Harry s'était raclé la gorge, ce qui avait sorti Draco de son état second suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils se relèvent tous deux. Puis le brun lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit après lui avoir rappelé qu'ils dînaient en famille le lendemain soir pour son anniversaire. Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard que Draco avait réalisé que ces quelques mots, en langage potterien, faisaient office d'invitation aux festivités.

Ce sont donc les évènements de la nuit passée et ceux de la petite fête de la soirée à venir qui paniquaient complètement notre ami.

Que voulait dire le griffondor par ses actions ? Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ou le brun l'avait-il seulement inclus dans son cercle restreint d'ami-famille au même titre que Granger ?

Mais peut être que Draco ne faisait que prendre ses désirs pour la réalité… Potter l'avait peut être seulement frôlé par accident… ou alors … ARGH ! Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il rien dit pour expliquer son geste ? Être griffondor impliquait d'agir par impulsion mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'expliquer après, non ?

Et puis il y avait le cadeau… Oui qui dit fête d'anniversaire dit cadeau, et Draco avait très peur que son choix ne soit pas adéquat… Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait bien offrir a un type qu'on avait considéré comme un ennemi pendant dix ans et qui vous avais embrassé comme ça, l'air de rien, après une semaine de « je te vois mais tu n'es pas lààààà ! », juste parce que vous lui étiez tombé dessus en petite tenue ?

_**Fin de la troisième partie **_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ ! À très bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! _


End file.
